monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrei Vasile
Andrei Vasile is the 1750-year-old son of Ştefan and Adela Vasile, Romanian vampires. Technically speaking, Adrei is Adela's stepson, but neither one of them mentions it nor cares. He is a former student of Cunoştinţe Academy and now attends Monster High alongside his best friend Alessio Nikolay. Biography Personality Andrei is calm, kind, selfless and understanding, which makes it really easy to get along with. Still, underneath all that, he has a protective nature, especially towards loved ones. He is very outgoing but can get annoyed at monsters. His calming nature has an interesting way of getting monsters to feel relaxed around him. He doesn't even know how he does it but is glad he can help others. He hates bullying and especially hates it when someone is getting abused. That's how his protective nature came in. It originally came out when he and his dad saw Adela being abused by her ex-husband. He didn't like it, and while deep down he wanted to do something, his non-violent nature took over. His father did what needed to be done which helped Adela. Andrei is also a gentleman, having learned from his own father. He was taught to never ever think about hitting a woman, it was just mean and not right. Thankfully, Andrei was very much against violence as a kid and still is. He doesn't care for it and tries to talk things out before leading to violence. But, if he has to go to violence, he won't hesitate. Andrei also doesn't care what other vampires say about him being vegan. He ignores them most of the time. Appearance Andrei is a handsome and tall vampire with pale skin, black hair, and bold steel-blue eyes. He stands at 6'4" which has him tower over a lot of Mansters and Ghouls and is muscular from playing soccer. His normal attire consists of a black leather jacket over a dark gray t-shirt, dark blue-black jeans and a pair of shoes. He wears a dark blue bracelet on his left wrist and has a pair or silver-gray earrings. History Andrei was born in Romania to Ştefan Vasile and his first wife but was raised by his father. At some point in time, his father met and helped a vampire named Adela who was being abused by her ex-husband. His father was able to help Adela divorce her ex-husband and was able to do what she wanted for a while. Sometime later, his father married Adela after she returned from traveling the world and being free from her ex-husband. Andrei had no idea that while Adela was traveling or that she and Ştefan were keeping in touch, but he was fine with it. He liked Adela. He eventually applied and got accepted into Cunoştinţe Academy for Vampires, which, unfortunately, was the only school in his area. He stayed for a while but eventually heard about Monster High from his father's friend, Rémy Beauchêne, whose daughter, Clarity, was attending. Thinking it over, Andrei transferred from the academy to Monster High and would stay with the Beauchênes while he attended. Powers & Abilities Powers As a vampire, Andrei possesses the standard abilities and characteristics of a vampire. * Vampire physiology: Andrei's vampire physiology grants him a number of abilities. ** Bat transformation: Andrei is able to change into a bat at will. How he gained it, is unknown. *** Bat physiology: When transformed, Andrei's bat physiology grants him a number of abilities. **** Flight: As a bat, Andrei is able to fly. **** Aerial adaptation: He is able to adapt to high altitude environments. **** Echolocation: Andrei is able to determine the location of objects in the environment by use of reflected sound waves. ** Levitation: Andrei is able to levitate at a small height. ** Hanging from surfaces: Andrei can hang from any ceiling, no matter what material. * Semi-Immortality: Unless injured to the point he can't recover, Andrei can continue living. Skillset * Cooking: Andrei learned how to cook from his stepmother, Adela. He uses it as a bonding moment with her and both love doing it. * Drawing: Since he was a child, Andrei's love to draw. He continues to draw every day and has posted a few of his drawings online. * Soccer: Since attending Cunoştinţe Academy for Boys, Andrei has become a very skilled soccer player. Relationships Family Andrei is the first-born and only child of Ştefan Vasile and his first wife and the step-son of Adela Vasile. Andrei doesn't know what happened to his birth mother and his father doesn't like to speak about her. Andrei doesn't really care and is happy with his father and step-mother. Ştefan Vasile Ştefan is Andrei's father. He is very close to his dad Since it was only the two of them for a while, Andrei would see his dad as his best friend. Ştefan was who got Andrei into Soccer and would go to all his games. Adela Vasile Andrei has a strong mother-son relationship with Adela, despite being her step-son. He is very protective over Adela, especially what happened before she founded by his dad and welcomed into the family. Glorya Vasile Glorya is Andrei's younger, adoptive sister. Due to the abuse, Adela was unable to have children, thus, having her and Ştefan adopting a young, vampire who was an orphan. Andrei is very protective over his little sister, but, tries not to be overbearing. Friends Despite his kind personality, Andrei doesn't just let anyone in. He's very careful with who he lets into his personal space and learn more about him. Alessio Nikolay: Alessio is Andrei's best fiend friend. Not much about their relationship is known to others, but what Andrei says is that he helped Alessio when he was in a dark spot, which was about half right. Alessio doesn't like to talk about his past before Andrei helped him and plans on keeping it that way. Pet Andrei is the owner of a Panther Cub named Shadow. How Andrei and Shadow are unknown and he doesn't reveal how they met. He later gives his new girlfriend Clarity Beauchêne a baby wingless Griffon that his step-mother had at her shelter. Clarity names the Griffon Agate. Romance Andrei is heterosexual, or straight. Ximena González Ximena was Andrei's first girlfriend. They met in their first year at Cunoştinţe Academy. The reason for splitting is unknown. Klara Senefelder Klara was Andrei's second girlfriend. They met when she came to Cunoştinţe Academy as a Foreign Exchange student. Klara and Andrei's relationship lasted longer than with Ximena but eventually split when Klara had to return to Austria. Despite the splite, the two are still good friends. Clarity Beauchêne When he moved with the Beauchênes to attend Monster High, he met Clarity. There was something about her that made him feel drawn to her, but he didn't force it. Méline Beauchêne told him that something happened in her past that made her distant in a way and not open up to everyone. Andrei had a feeling he knew what it was but didn't push it. Thankfully, fate was on his side. His personality was just what Clarity was looking for in a Manster. He learned of her awful past experience and while he was annoyed at the other vampire, he didn't let him get to him. They began to date (with Clarity's parents and younger brother Theo's permission) and went at a slow pace. Trivia * Andrei speaks with a very heavy Romanian accent. * Andrei is a Romanian male name. ** It is the Romanian form of the name Andrew. * Vasile is derived from the given name Vasile. ** Vasile is the Romanian form of Basil. * His birthday is October 29th. * Like Draculaura, Andrei is a vegan vampire. * Andrei is the second Vampire created by [[User:ShadowSpirit020|'Shadows']]. Category:ShadowSpirit020 Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Males